1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mail magazine distribution system for distributing a mail magazine by an electronic mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mail magazine distribution system is a kind of information providing service distributed through an electronic mail. According to the mail magazine distribution system, a weather forecast, fortune-telling, new menu information of a restaurant and so forth are periodically sent to a mail magazine user registered through an electronic mail. The mail magazine user can subscribe to information periodically only by establishing a connection to a site which provides a service and registering a mail address of the mail magazine user itself. Usually, the subscription is free. The information can be read not only from a personal computer but also from a portable telephone set ready for the Internet. By the mail magazine distribution system, information accumulated in advance in a database of an information provider is distributed periodically to the user, and the user can acquire information, which interests the user itself, periodically and with certainty (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-99367).
Although information as a mail magazine is periodically distributed from the information provider side to the user side, the user to whom the mail magazine is distributed is different in situation every time. In other words, the user is different in physical busyness, emotional stability and so forth every time. When the user is physically free or emotionally stable, the user of the mail magazine may sometimes want to acquire next information quickly. In such a case, if information is distributed only at timing determined in advance, then the distributor loses its chance of distribution, and also to the user, this is not good in convenience in use.